


青空44

by Shenlili (Zsusu)



Category: Chinese films
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Shenlili





	青空44

一天摸爬滚打的录制结束时已经晚上九点，最终赵荼黎和沈谣两个组都在中途被淘汰，被第一季的班底拿了胜利。  
“全速前进”的录制是隔三天录一场，赵荼黎觉得学是彻底不用上了。  
毕业大戏的小组缺了他俩还能继续排下去，不过负责人兼半个导演的韩烨头痛无比，几次三番地说到时候你们还是得回来上台啊，不然这怎么毕业！  
他们回到酒店，太久没有长时间的跑动，沈谣关上门，顺着墙坐到了地上，假惺惺地捂着腿喊疼。赵荼黎擦脸，完毕后走过去把他拉起来，沈谣记仇中，恶狠狠地隔了衣服咬赵荼黎的肩膀：“今天抢我任务卡！”  
赵荼黎冤枉：“游戏规则就是这样啊。”  
沈谣瞪圆了一双桃花眼：“那你也不能招呼都不打一声上来就动手！”  
他歪理多，赵荼黎直觉不能再这样惯下去，否则要不了两天非上房揭瓦不可。于是一躬身把人扛在肩上，顺着房间转了两圈，沈谣拍他的背，然后感觉身子一轻，被晕头转向地扔到了床上。  
“小沈同学属狗吗？开始咬人了？”  
“你不要乱来啊！”  
正要压下去，床上那位刚才还在说腿疼的人立马要踢他。  
赵荼黎娴熟地避开，单手抓住沈谣的脚踝，然后把他往床尾拽，沈谣连人带枕头拖行，他要拿枕头扔赵荼黎，对方武力值到底高些，轻松加愉快地把沈谣擒拿了。  
单手解皮带，然后义无反顾从旁边顺了条录制节目时发的绸带，绑住手腕摁到头顶。赵荼黎双手抱在胸前，腿压住沈谣手臂，冷笑：“礼物呢？”  
睚眦必报！仗势欺人！臭不要脸！  
沈谣的骨气持续了三秒钟，立刻怂得认错：“你把我解开，给你拿礼物。”  
赵荼黎跟他谈条件：“说点好听的，高兴了给你解开。”  
沈谣面不改色心不跳地说：“荼黎哥哥，帮忙解开一下，我手腕疼。”  
赵荼黎傲娇道：“不想听哥哥，一听这个我就生气。”  
沈谣：“老公，解开。”  
赵荼黎：“……”  
赵荼黎：“别喊了，我不吃这套！”

这么一闹腾，为何生气又被赵荼黎抛弃到九重天外。他慢条斯理地脱了鞋，刚才解开了皮带，露出下面一双纤细的脚踝，牛仔裤此时正松松地卡在胯骨上，小腰一把两手能握住。沈谣骨相好，虽然单薄但肌肉匀称，衣服要脱不脱性感得要命。  
沈谣这条裤管宽些，赵荼黎顺着裤脚、沿腿骨摸到膝盖。他的敏感处赵荼黎如数家珍，其中之一便是膝骨下方，轻轻搔过，沈谣就一阵战栗。  
他手被绑着，运动过度大腿和肋骨下方都有些酸软，被赵荼黎一撩拨，更加受不了。沈谣让他别闹，哪知赵荼黎变本加厉地空余一只手从上褪下了他的裤子，此刻居高临下地看他，嘴角邪邪扬起。  
“才摸了两下就有反应了，要不要这么喜欢我？”  
沈谣被他说得偏过头把脑袋埋进被子里，留给他一只通红的耳朵，升高的温度从额角耳根一路蜿蜒到脖子，顺着衣领似乎能看到他连肩骨都泛起绯色。  
赵荼黎好整以暇地用手指覆盖住他勃起的地方，隔着内裤轻柔摩挲。埋在被子里的人发出小猫叫春似的呻吟，双腿微微夹紧了不让他看。  
他笑容渐深，俯身去含住了沈谣露在外面的红耳朵，舔得耳蜗里听到水声，湿漉漉地说：“害羞啦？”  
那张潮红的小脸终于肯钻出被窝，桃花眼也像清晨雾气中的小溪一样，润泽清亮地看向他。沈谣说话带了浓浓的鼻音，听上去委屈至极：“你又欺负我……”  
赵荼黎听了这话，在他下身不断挑逗的手指轻巧拨开内裤伸进去，整个握住。沈  
谣的嘴角漏出一丝呻吟，随后就收不住了，在他不断加快的频率里沉醉地喊他名字，赵荼黎不知道这家五星酒店隔音是不是无懈可击，连忙以吻缄口，卷过他的舌不断吮吸，越发深地模拟性交动作，色情地刺探他的喉咙。  
沈谣被他的吻和手指送到巅峰，轻轻喘息，不时发出嘤咛，下身不着寸缕地只觉得有点冷。快感稍微平息，他看赵荼黎伸手拿烟，问他：“不做啦？”  
赵荼黎停顿片刻，把烟放回去，在沈谣唇上轻吻一下：“明天去广州，怕你走不动……要不给我含出来？”  
沈谣顺从地点头，伸手就要解他裤子。  
在情事上他们都没有特别的禁忌，除非异常过分的癖好。他怕痛，赵荼黎就每次轻手轻脚，哪怕是绑他都小心地松开些力道。  
此时沈谣跪在地毯上，赵荼黎怕他感冒，扯下一床被子垫在膝盖那，然后看着他漂亮的爱人，这角度看过去沈谣的睫毛很长，刚高潮过眼尾一片粉红，当真是开了桃花的艳丽。他抬眸看了赵荼黎一眼，像挑衅，又像诱惑。  
他亲吻兴奋起来的器官，舌尖顺从地从头部舔到根部，再整个含住吞吐。性器顶的腮边凸出一点，赵荼黎抚摸他的脸，发出低低的舒服的呻吟。  
沈谣老鄙视赵荼黎技术不过关，以前赵荼黎不服，这会儿才是彻底了然。口交的力度轻，却含得深，自己眼泪不断在淌还要坚持取悦他。又舔了一会儿，沈谣模糊地抱怨难受，赵荼黎拉着他的胳膊把人提起来双双躺在床上，插进他腿根，抵在会阴一前一后地磨。  
“明天还要赶路啊！”他惊叫一声。  
“嘘，”按住沈谣的惊讶，赵荼黎一边吻他一边抽动起来，“我不进去……乖……”  
很快在混乱的亲吻和爱抚中他就射了，浊液沾上后面，沈谣有点纠结，他还是想赵荼黎进来，因为这样有点痛。  
沈谣摸了摸自己下面，告状：“还是破皮了。”  
罪魁祸首哭笑不得，最终洗漱完后给他擦了层芦荟胶消炎，抱着睡了一晚不说，还被迫要挟唱了两首摇篮曲。  
赵荼黎无奈道：“我生日，怎么是给你唱歌？”  
沈谣眼睛半睁半闭：“包里有个盒子，给你的礼物，自己拿？”  
累得筋疲力尽，又来了一炮，赵荼黎其实很不想动。可沈谣掐准了他的好奇心重，果然没多久，还是挣扎着起身了。  
拆开盒子，赵荼黎皱眉：“这不就是我送你的那个手环？”  
沈谣拿脚尖碰碰他的后腰：“你看里面的刻字。”  
LOVE IS YOUNG。  
开头是L，结尾是Y，刚巧他们名字的首字母。  
赵荼黎被他的小心思结结实实浪漫了一把，他戴上问沈谣：“好看吗？”  
对方有点骄傲地自我夸奖：“我的眼光真不错，比想象中还要合适。”   
翌日机场出发，楼陌瞥了一眼他们俩，随意问道：“沈谣今天走路怎么有点怪怪的？昨天累着了？要不要跟节目组说你俩别每期都跟了。”  
她问的是录节目的累，沈谣却不可抑制地理解错误，幸好戴着口罩看不出脸红，赵荼黎假装看风景，端的是一个事不关己。

了解规则后，录制就变得轻易。  
休息期间他们在酒店查资料写论文，偶尔穿戴伪装到录制城市的著名景点转一圈，被拍到也不打紧，每次都有经纪人或者助理跟着。先前有粉丝偷偷跟在后面，次数多了大家都习惯了同进同出。  
有期做任务时沈谣得去赵荼黎那拿线索，他气势汹汹，想报上次的一箭之仇，哪知刚靠近，赵荼黎就双手奉上：“宝贝儿你拿去吧。”  
旁边导演气急败坏又好笑：“你们俩就不能象征性的打一下吗？”  
“不可以，不可以，再打他要记仇了。”赵荼黎开玩笑说，“我们还要混的！”  
沈谣得意地拿了任务卡，轻佻地拂过他下巴：“小样，真当我好欺负？”  
节目边播边录，实时热度一路走俏。  
赵荼黎和沈谣两个组各拿了一次冠军，在新人里算是不错的战绩。节目组看他们来电，另两个前辈和女歌手的年龄差也挺有意思。再加上现在真人秀炒个CP再正常不过，索性专门设置关卡给这两组，次次撞到一起。  
联想到后来综艺前辈与女歌手成了真情侣，导演组还真是用心险恶。  
第二期里沈谣有次做任务要打电话，他和搭档的女歌手挂着通话却火急火燎地原地转，十分认真地跟对方说：“我手机不见了，真的啊包里没有！”  
女歌手一愣，没反应过来，和他一起着急：“啊！那怎么办！”  
沈谣：“完了你在哪我过去找你吧，手机丢了节目组会让我赔吗……！”  
另一个组的赵荼黎刚好路过，围观全程后凉凉地对着镜头开嘲讽：“知道我为什么说他傻了吧，没吃药。”后期剪辑的字幕配合地做了个沈谣的大头效果在屏幕最边上，皱着眉委屈脸。  
赵荼黎看到这里时，摸着沈谣的头说：“你真的太蠢了。”  
沈谣怒目而视，把他手拿开，憋出一个字：“滚——”  
播出后网友高呼好看，还刷起了“黎谣CP”。  
在“相爱相杀”的设定下，她们时而抱怨“老是眉目传情真是受够了拿朕的黄金狗粮来”，时而捧心“谣谣这是直接把任务卡给黎哥了大写的宠”，时而还指手画脚“敢问赵荼黎是蓝组派到红组的卧底吗老是帮做任务，为了谣谣赢一局也是拼”。  
同人剪辑和段子层出不穷，一时间原本特不受待见的CP粉简直扬眉吐气。  
有了真人秀的曝光率加持，活跃在大银幕的演员也能够为人所知，形象随之立体。尽管有“人设”的偏向定位在，赵荼黎有时的腹黑和沈谣智商“120和2”之间的波动，还是很符合本人的性格。  
节目后期制作得当，给他们剪了无数个表情包。后来《寒焰》的微信群里聊天，萧明卉和唐韶齐熟练的运用自如，“赵荼黎挑眉.gif”“沈谣委屈.jpg”。  
当事人默契地表示：“再发这个友谊的小船就没法荡起双桨了。”  
最后一期常规赛播出正值平安夜，黎谣CP各自的组都夭折在三分之二的地方，排名不理想没进季后赛，但这一期取得了当季的最高收视率，节日也挡不住上涨。  
播出时，赵荼黎和沈谣汲取之前的教训，没出门，用家里蹲的方式庆祝了在一起之后的第一个圣诞节。电视里播放着“全速前进”，他们俩一个粉红一个浅蓝的外套，两团亮色不断地上蹿下跳。  
赵荼黎在沈谣的指导下学做饭，他伸出两个手指，万般不情愿地拨弄了一下铲子。  
沈谣无语：“烫不到你，这么娇气以后怎么嫁到我家？”  
赵荼黎：“不是说好的你做饭吗？”  
沈谣：“我不在的时候你就不吃了？”  
赵荼黎：“点外卖。”  
沈谣憋不出话了，他很想说赵荼黎只花不赚，可分明不太对。最终他气急败坏地拿起铲子，把这位立志要学会做饭嫁入沈家的同学拍出了厨房。  
一顿饭做完，真人秀也进入了最后阶段，赵荼黎在沙发上笑得前仰后合，沈谣冷漠地在他面前。一抬头，电视里正播到休息站的自己问另一个嘉宾：“刚刚发生了什么？”后期在他脑门儿边配了一串问号，又是个可以预见的现成表情包。  
沈谣：“你别吃了，没你这个男朋友。”  
真人秀结束而余温尚在，曝光率达到一个顶点，沈钧终于发了宣传曲MV和长达5分钟的片花。  
《春日绿闪》的宣传期到了。


End file.
